Warmth
by icedcandy
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and no one wants to go home to an empty apartment. Especially Hibari Kyoya, head of Namimori's Disciplinary Committee. D18 gift fic for RukawaGF.


**First fic I wrote for KHR fandom hehe.**

**Gift fic for my cutie**** rukawagf on the hitman-reborn community on LJ. Merry Christmas! :)**

* * *

Blinds are drawn upward, and the moon shines through, illuminating the lone figure standing by the window. Hibari Kyoya, arms crossed over his chest, peers down at the empty yard of his beloved Namimori Junior High. The air is cold outside, and when he exhales, the prefect sees his breath frost on the window.

"He isn't coming," Hibari says to himself with an almost unnoticeable sigh of relief. But, as he pulls the blinds down once again, he can't help but feel somewhat disappointed. But, it's not like the head of Namimori's Discipline Committee would ever admit that, even to himself. Disappointment is the feeling of an _herbivore_. And, Hibari Kyoya is _no _herbivore.

He leaves the window to gather his school bag and pull his jacket over his shoulders. Since no one seems to be coming, he might as well return to the empty apartment his parents let him have after too many vases were broken. Maybe when he gets home, he'll feed Hibird some seeds and have himself a bowl of ramen from the stand across the street.

After having locked the door to the reception room, Hibari makes his way across the empty school yard and pulls his jacket tighter over him, showing that he's cold only because there's no one around to see him. Contrary to popular belief, Hibari _is_ only human after all. A human with a fiery temper, godly speed, enormous strength, and a soft spot for fluffy yellow birds, but a human nonetheless.

On his way to his empty home, he passes a two-story house, lit up with Christmas lights and radiating warmth. He can hear music coming from inside, and for only a second he wishes that he could be part of that. Hibari shakes the thought out of his head, but before he can hurry on home, the door opens and the warm light from insider spills onto his solitary figure.

"Ah, H-hibari-san!"

The prefect turns at the sound of his name to find the herbivore named Sawada Tsunayoshi staring at him from the doorway.

_So it turns out this home belongs to Sawada, _Hibari thinks to himself. _Well, it makes sense, what with all the people that seem to have suddenly moved in with the boy_.

"W-what are you doing out so late in the cold?" Tsuna ventures to ask. The boy is hoping he won't be bitten to death, seeing as how it's Christmas Eve and all.

Before Hibari can even think of a smart remark, odd, painful sounds from inside interrupt his thoughts. "Oi, you stupid cow! What the fuck do you think you're doing, you little bastard?"

"The dreams of a peaceful life are so far away..." Tsuna mutters sadly to himself before turning back to the prefect. "Sorry, Hibari-san. I have to make sure nothing gets blown up. Eto, I mean to say that no one gets hurts..." An explosion is heard and Tsuna hurriedly apologizes once more and wishes him a "Merry Christmas!" before closing the door, sealing in the warmth and _liveliness _of the home, leaving Hibari alone once again.

He grunts in annoyance before returning on his way home. But, something just keeps tugging at his heart, and he feels like something's missing, and _it hurts_. Before Hibari can turn the corner, his trained ears pick up the sound of quick, faint footsteps behind him.

He pauses and when the approaching figure places a hand upon his shoulder, he pulls out a steel tonfa, secretly concealed in his jacket and twirls it at the offending person. But, before Hibari can be satisfied with a cry of pain, the figure quickly removes his hand and dodges. The weapon is held still by a strong force Hibari can't get past no matter how hard he keeps jerking his arm.

"Kyoya."

Hibari stops fidgeting at his name and finally turns around. It's the annoying Cavallone who claims to be Sawada's "older brother". It figures, seeing as how he's the only one daring enough to call Hibari by his first name.

"What," he replies, and it sounds more like a statement than a question.

Dino smiles that annoying smile of his, and when he sees Hibari eyeing his hand, he lets go of the tonfa, somehow assured the boy won't attack. "Tsuna said he saw you when he came out to get some air. I though I'd just say hello to my student."

"We had an appointment." He glares and a vein in his neck is about to pop because _nobody _stands up Hibari Kyoya. Or maybe it's because he just wants to go home and have some of that _delicious _ramen from across the street. Either way, the look on his face is cold and sharp; that's how he is when he's angry. But, most people can't seem to tell the difference. _They're all herbivores_.

"I know. I was just about to go get you." The smile is still there, and that just irks Hibari so much more. "Tsuna invited me over, and I thought we could spend the night with his family instead."

"Hmph," the prefect grunts. And, he turns around, trying to hurry back on his way. At this rate, the ramen stand across the street will be closed when he gets there, and he'd have to settle for cold leftovers.

"Kyoya."

But, then Hibari thinks of how much better the warmth of Sawada's home is compared to his lonely little apartment, how much more _life_ there is.

"Kyoya." This time, Hibari turns around.

As Dino studies his student's face, he can't help but catch the brief look of _hurt_ - could it really have been hurt? From Hibari Kyoya? - that flashes across his Hibari's face. Dino Cavallone can't help but feel a little guilty because he thinks it's his fault that Hibari seems so vulnerable - as vulnerable as Hibari Kyoya can get, that is.

Hibari stops. He can hear Dino approaching and this time, he doesn't attack when the Italian places a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place.

It all happens so quickly, but it's like slow motion in Hibari's mind.

Hibari freezes as Dino's face gets closer and dark blue eyes widen when he presses their lips together. It's like the man's kiss is pouring warmth into him, and in this cold weather, Hibari can't find it in himself to reject that touch. He finds himself melting into Dino's touch, but before his eyelids can even flutter, Dino pulls back and smiles at his student's flushed face.

Hibari's mind is in a state of utter confusion. He hasn't been touched by another person in so long, and he's just not used to it, and his mind is racing so fast that he can't seem to remember what he was just about to do.

"So, are you coming inside?"

After Hibari can regain his cold, stoic demeanor, he glares up at the Cavallone's tenth boss, who's laughing and smiling and blushing and holding a hand out to the boy, and the intensity of everything _almost _confuses Hibari one more time. But, not quite.

Hibari thinks. And, he thinks some more, just glaring at the proffered appendage. Now is his chance to beat the man into a bloody pulp and hide the body under the snow without anyone finding out. Sure, it's taking a big risk, assassinating the boss of one of the world's largest crime organizations, but hey, Hibari doesn't really care and thinks he might actually be doing the world a _favor_.

Plus, getting to bite hundreds of people to death sounds pretty nice.

Before he can go through with his plan, though, Hibari remembers the lights and the music and the warmth of Tsuna's home. And, he remembers the heat exchanged between their lips when Dino had kissed him.

"Well?" Dino's voice breaks Hibari out of his own thoughts.

"Whatever," Hibari replies coldly. He looks at Dino Cavallone's hand one more time, and before his mind has the chance to go back to plotting murder, his heart takes control and thrusts his hand into his annoying tutor's.

"But if anyone crowds around me, I _will _bite them to death."

"Of course," Dino laughs.

He smiles and squeezes Hibari's hand lightly, and because Hibari can't think of anything else to do, he squeezes back, just hard enough to for the taller man to emit an odd little sound akin to pain, but not quite.

Hibari smiles to himself, and because he's too excited at the fact he won't be going back to _his _home tonight, he doesn't notice that Dino is smiling, too.

And, as they walk back to the house hand in hand, Hibari can't help but melt into Dino Cavallone's warmth and think to himself that this is _much _better than the ramen from across the street.


End file.
